No one to love me
by xoxoforeverhungergames
Summary: Katniss is set up by her supposed best friend Madge and ends up getting by the guy she likes. Who will pull her out of this mess this time? Sorry really bad summary but has some Cato/Clove/Glimmer as well as Gadge!


Here I sat in class trying to focus but failing miserably because the sex god of a man, Gale, was in front of me a little to my left. I do not actually know what a sex god is but that is what everyone calls him so I'll just go with that. I'm not pretty or popular or anything like what Gale and his friends are, but he and I used to be friends when we were younger so once he admits he loves me we can be together like I dreamed. That is why I agreed to let Madge ask him out for me. Madge is kind of my friend but she hasn't been speaking to me much lately and when she does, it's about Gale. I am really nervous because she is going to ask him after school for me, so I decide to distract myself by seeing what the popular group is doing with the teacher sound asleep front of the class.

Gale sits there not doing much but talking to Peeta about wrestling after school or something, oh maybe when we're dating I can go to all his wrestling matches. Cato sits up the back with Glimmer and Clove attached to either side of him, while he flirts wildly with the two. Glimmer and Clove start arguing and I tune in to what they're saying, "You got to do what you wanted with him last week," Glimmer whined, "Yeah but he stayed the whole night at your place last night!" Clove exclaimed. "Ladies, ladies, why don't both of you come to my place tonight and all three of us can have a little bit of fun," Cato said with a wiggle of his eyebrows, earning giggles, squeals and hi-fives between the two girls. I look around the room to find Finnick and sure enough his over next to Annie; she's the only person who doesn't know he likes her. I watch Finnick pull a sugar cube out of his pocket and feed it to Annie. Eww so much cuteness, but that will be Gale and I soon so that's ok. I already know what Johanna is up to from the moans and grunts coming from the back corner, Johanna is the sluttiest girl in our grade by far, she has slept with nearly all the guys in our grade, except for the weird ones and lot of the girls too. I glance over and she her straddling Marvel in the dark corner. Rue is sitting on Thresh's lap; they've been dating for a while now. I try to find Madge in the room but can't seem to find her when the bell goes signalling the end of the day.

I race out of the room, grab my stuff and make my way to where I get picked up. I don't want to be anywhere near Gale when Madge asks him. I am nearly out the front of the school, nearly safe; when I remember I was suppose to meet Prim at Biology tutorials where she was going to help me. I have to go back otherwise its sitting out the front of the school waiting for my mum who won't be coming for another hour. I turn and slowly make my way back down the hallway towards the classroom hoping that Gale and his friends have gone out the other exit. No such chance, just as I am at the bottom of the stairs Gale and some of his group of popular friends starts making their way down. As soon as they see me, they all start laughing and talking amongst themselves. Gale clutches at his stomach trying to stop laughing, "Did you- honestly- think?-" He says in-between fits of laughter, "that- I would date – you?" This statement causes all of them to laugh even harder. I look around at the group feeling my face start to burn a bright red. There's Gale, Cato, Clove, Glimmer, Johanna, Marvel and someone standing behind Gale who I can't make out. I can't help but notice that Peeta, Finnick, Rue and Thresh are missing; at least some people didn't have to witness this, though I am sure it will be all over school tomorrow.

Suddenly Gale turns serious as he turns back to me, "I'm offended that you think I would stoop to your level and date you...Katnip is it?, Katpiss more like it, I will never like you, NO one will ever like you and..." I try to run up the stairs before he can say anything else that can hurt me. Just as I run past Cato, Glimmer and Clove, Glimmer sticks her foot out and trips me over sending me sprawling on the platform on the top of the stairs landing facing down towards them on my butt. My little stunt causes them to all burst into laughter again as they strut away to do whatever it is the popular kids do. I watch them walk away willing myself not to cry. Marvel yells out fist bumping Glimmer before she turns her attention back to Cato linking arms with him. The rest of the group stalks of but I notice Gale pull the figure out from behind him before swinging her around in his arms and leaning over to lock lips with her for at least 15 seconds. I recognise the perfectly done blond hair and expensive clothes but who it is doesn't fully sink in until she is holding hands with Gale walking away and turns around to wink at me. "Madge?" I gasped aloud but they were too far away to hear me now. I let the tears fall down my cheeks at the betrayal from whom I had considered my best friend, now I had no one and if I thought my face was burning before its on fire now.

I stay on the ground where I fell bringing my knees to my chest and hiding my face from any onlookers. Suddenly I felt a warm hand touch my back and I automatically flinch away without taking notice of whom the hand belongs to. I hear a soothing voice telling me that it's ok and pull me into a hug against their chest. It takes me a while to register the voice is male. Having absolutely no idea who this mysterious person is I pull away and look up into the most beautiful baby blue eyes I have ever seen, I take in the blonde hair and toned body next and find myself practically sitting in the lap of one of Cato's closest friends, Peeta. I begin to pull myself further away but he realises my next move and grasps my shoulders ever so gently forcing me to face him. "It's ok... do you want to tell me what's wrong?" He says and looking into those eyes I feel as if I have known him forever and could trust him with anything. So without my permission the words tumble from my lips entrusting him with everything. I hang my head against his shoulder in shame but I can't stop the words. "A-and no one will e-ever love me, I'm too ugly and even if I wasn't my personality is just as ugly and now I don't even have a best friend and-" "Hey that's not true he almost whispers lifting my chin so I have to meet his eyes again leaning closer our lips almost touching. I can feel his breath on my lips as he almost barely says, "I think you're beautiful," before giving me a feather light kiss on my nose.


End file.
